In the field of phased array antennas, there is an ongoing effort to provide an affordable high fidelity phased array subarray tile assembly for use as a building block in phased array antennas. Typically, phased array antenna systems (e.g., subarray tile assemblies) are designed and manufactured in large array configurations to meet particular applications. Such systems are complex requiring many parts and many hours to fabricate, assemble, and test the end product. Furthermore, larger and more complex assemblies are difficult to manufacture adding to higher costs due to lower yields.
Conventional techniques employed for providing phased array antennas tend to be single point solutions for particular applications. As such, these products are, for the most part, expensive and less adaptable. For example, existing solutions for providing a lower cost high fidelity antenna array often rely on integrating more functionality into larger array tile assemblies. However, larger array tile assemblies add complexity to printed wiring boards in multiple laminations, thicker overall board dimensions, higher via-aspect ratios, and large number of vias resulting in lower-yield of manufactured assemblies and higher cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved phased array antenna implementation that provides high fidelity phased array antenna performance without excessive cost.